


Echoes

by GryffindorHealer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorHealer/pseuds/GryffindorHealer
Summary: A moment between generations.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matrixaffiliate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixaffiliate/gifts).



She sits in his lap

Before the sitting room hearth

Lost to eyes of green.

His fingers slide through red-gold

Tresses, lavender scented.

Behind, needles click,

Percussion in four/four time; 

Molly, knitting, says,

‘Harry, you need a haircut,’

A gasp, freckled hands entwine,

Red hair framed face;

Brown eyes glare over shoulder.

Daring. Possessive.

‘His hair is all mine now, Mum.

That is in the vows we made.’

Chuckling, he asks her,

‘Which part was that, remind me?’

She grins wickedly.

‘To be my Heart, and my Soul,

Thus keeping us balanced.

‘With my hair short, then

To keep our souls in balance

Your hair must be long.’

Laughter abounds, even Ginny

He floats on musical mirth.

‘I love your laugh,’ says

Harry. Foreheads touch lightly

Velvet lips press once.

Arthur nods, his daughter holds

His son of heart, now in law.

Glinting, Molly’s eyes

Catch his, exchange within

Hope, and Joy, and Love.

Leaning in, she says quietly.

‘Remind you of anyone, Dear?’

His fingers stroke laugh

And worry lines, graying hairs,

Sees smooth skin, red locks.

Conspiratorially,

‘Yes, they do, Mollywobbles.’

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the sandbox, JK Rawlings does. I am thankful to be able to play in it.
> 
> This Drabble is written as a Waka, a Japanese poetry form dating from the Haean Era (8th century). It consists of eight units, often done as lines when written in other languages, in the pattern of On (usually treated as the number of syllables): 5-7-5-7-7
> 
> With thanks to the folk on the Ginny Lovers And Harry & Ginny Discord’s.
> 
> This story is for matrixaffiliate, who rose to the challenge when I commented in Senryu (Haiku), by responding in kind;  
> And blvnk, for a couple pieces of her wonderful art.


End file.
